cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 14: Divine Dragon Apocrypha/@comment-4895759-20171208154736/@comment-25669003-20171210172856
No, Revengers, Jewel Knights and Regalia all deserve support. Jewel Knight got a great stride in Evangeline, but that doesn't hold up throughout all this power/defense creep that takes place. One stride doesn't carry a deck through all of G. Revengers were messed about, Raging was a break away from the rest of revenger which meant little for non Raging decks. Then they nerf Raging by looking at Vert and being like 'oh this is broken, from now on every reride/restander/restrider (i know someone will have tried to correct me had I not mentioned all 3) must be a LB5 or have an awkward discard cost which is what Reit, Raging and Blau got. Regalia never got a finisher which has been their greatest issue. Yggdrassil is too easy to guard and you generally lack defensive plays to sustain a long game, Norn/Achlis and Elsie plays are what help you play into a long game but it is awkward with Yggdrassil since you take away her resources, so even then you need to make sure you have Hemeras/Exorcists to recycle, even when you do they probably will still be able to guard. As for Minerva, discard 3 to restand used to be considered balanced given it was in a deck that had bad rear guards who supported the soul charge engine (different to what Fenrir does or Amaruda to some extent). Now we have Tetra Boil running around with discard 1 as its cost and a high power number that requires no slow Ordain Owl or break ride set up play. Your opponent is likely to keep surviving Minerva given the game has defense creeped, meanwhile it will be hard to maintain the hand size while negging to restand and then deal with power creep that grinds your hand down more. Furthermore, Urth is a stride you are forced to go into more just to keep maintaining the Norns and Achlis to do the defensive wall play since that is your only defensive play. Athena can help super late game, so ultimately you end up having to wait until GB8 to start fighting if you want to use a well rounded regalia deck. But aiming for GB8 is risky as the game state can slip out your favour due to interactions and timing going wrong potentially. Most decks are faster and more stable. And Urth is not a finisher, a PG or die card doesn't make it a finisher. This isn't to say Regalia is a deck that just straight up sucks, it can fight well against some decks. I have beaten Time Leap players, Link Joker, Aqua Force, and the likes with it but I think Tachikaze, D-police, Fenrir loop and Luard are insanely hard. All to vanguard decks or an infinite Esras with PBD Diablo forcing you to need to maintain field presence against your convenience, and with post G set 12, rather than Diablo you now have Dragstrider which I reckon will be very good against it because Elsie is too important and Dragstrider Gonva can make insane numbers while gaining extra crit, and if the player is smart they can make it easy to drive check another crit after deck thinning. D-police will GB8 you usually and Tachikaze is also powerful for an all to VG deck that has strong rears to the side in case you don't have Elsie, GB8 can also tear into you which you are likelier to risk facing with a grind playstyle rather than yolo with a higher chance of failing via Yggdrassil/Minerva then go to 6 damage GG instead of playing defensively with Elsie. I wouldn't be surprised if Bladewing and ZTB could crush Regalia.